


Celeste's Miracle Chance

by LilyDayz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Ultimate Talent Development Plan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDayz/pseuds/LilyDayz
Summary: Celeste dreams of owning her own gothic castle, complete with charming servants. Which is why when she hears of the Ultimate Princess' offer to tour her castle, she pounced on the opportunity. But will this awaken something deep within Celeste's heart?Takes place in some form of Ultimate Talent Development Plan.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Celeste's Miracle Chance

**Author's Note:**

> If this work seems disjointed in its spacing and overall writing style, it's because this was written in short bursts over the course of months. Sorry about that!

For as long as she could remember, Celestia Ludenberg had but one desire. Her desire to live in a European castle, filled with loyal, handsome butlers, was far-fetched to say the least. Even with her well-paying escapades with underground gambling, it'd take at least a lifetime for her to realistically earn enough money for such a feat.

Which is why she found a certain girl in her class quite fascinating, if a bit irritating.

Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, gave off a regal aura that could not be denied. Celeste admired her status and background, yet found the actual person rather irksome, with her overly cheery demeanor and dim-witted talk. However, Celeste was quite interested in the castle Sonia surely lived in. However, she did nothing about this interest until.....

Usami, in front of her class, closed her textbook, signaling all of her students to follow suit.  
"Alright everyone! I hope that all of you can have a great Spring Break! Love, love!"  
Celeste awoke from her slumber, not caring about class, as her success was pre-determined. However, before anyone could leave, Sonia walked to the front of the class.

"Attention, everyone! The people of the Novoselic Kingdom want to see one of my fellow classmates, since I talk so highly of all of you! You'll get a grand tour of my castle, and my wonderful country!"  
Celeste instantly snapped up, seeing her opportunity. She could live out her fantasy for a brief period, or, with enough swindling, forever.  
With a regal tone only rivaled by Sonia, flavored with a European accent, Celeste hastily declared, "I will take your gracious offer, Sonia."  
She got up and approached Sonia, barely keeping her cool after that rush she felt upon hearing Sonia's offer.   
"Are you sure? Due to how long the trip to my kingdom shall take, we will likely only have about 3 days of genuine relaxation. You might not even see your family for the entirety of Spring Break."  
"That is of no concern to me." Celeste admitted, with a hushed whisper.  
Clapping her hands together, Sonia smiled. "Then it's settled then! You'll be representing Hope's Peak Academy for the Kingdom of Novoselic!  
The anguished screaming of Kazuichi could be heard on the other side of the locked classroom door, begging to be left in, after a poorly timed bathroom break left him unable to sign up for Sonia's offer.

After a long afternoon of packing, Celeste got everything packed up for the trip. She needed to maintain her cold, calculated front, but she couldn't deny that the flight to Sonia's country was intimidating. She has never flown on a plane before. Tasting her dream will require new challenges, she supposed.

She left home for the airport, but not before dropping off... or rather, forcing the care of her dear cat, Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg, onto Hifumi. She didn't *want* to do this, but she trusted him with her cat's care slightly more than nothing at all.

Arriving at the airport, Celeste was bombarded with an overwhelming tsunami of noise. Such a nuisance, countless fools shouting all around, as if the importance of their issues scales with their volume. In the maze of confusion, she eventually found the princess, hanging out in the corner of a food court.  
"Why hello Celeste! This food is, as they say, "fucking dogshit!" She said with a smile. "Are you ready to get on the plane, Sonia?"

And the long, long flight began.

Celeste felt trapped in a purgatory, and a hectic one at that. A white, sterile hallway, filled with people, and she knew she would be there for a loooong time. Soon into the flight, Sonia pulled out her secret weapon: A portable DVD player, and a bunch of DVDs filled with all sorts of horror movies, dramas, and documentaries on the occult. And with a charger, headphones to share, and an outlet on the wall, she was prepared to pass a *lot* of time.

Celeste did NOT expect to spend the flight huddled together with Sonia, listening to her talk about all sorts of things she was interested in. She found it rather annoying that Sonia would constantly pause to geek out more, but Celeste almost found it endearing, if a bit dim. She was also partially glad this was the case, as getting immersed in horror while already in a frightening scenario like this would be a dreadful combination. The food was just as Sonia eloquently described it. “Fucking dogshit.”

After literal days of this flight that seemed endless, the plane landed. Almost a shame, as Celeste was really starting to like what she was watching. Almost. The two ladies emerged from the plane, clearly exhausted from their lengthy flight. Once they got their bearings straight, the trip to Sonia’s castle began. “Celeste, now that we’re finally almost there… I wish to ask. What about my kingdom has caught your interest?” Celeste hesitated. At this point she was too tired to consider if she should lie or speak the truth, so she did give in to the latter. “I... simply wanted to see what a real castle is like. It’s… always been my dream.” She began cursing herself internally. Why did she blurt that out? Now she’s outed herself as some weirdo wanting to live her escapist fantasy.

“That is completely fine. I honestly expected it. You wear your adoration for the regal lifestyle on your sleeve.” Now she was cursing herself internally for DIFFERENT reasons. She decided to just let this go and keep walking. After a relatively long walk, her dream slowly entered her visage.

A white castle, regally towering over all near it, adorned with all forms of audacious touches that reminded you just how higher class than you they really are. It was all so gaudy, with its golden arches and crimson patterns stretching across the front, yet so truly beautiful at the same time. It was a far cry from the gothic visual design she would desire from a castle, but this was amazing in its own right. So amazing, in fact, that Celeste felt unconscious mere moments after witnessing it.

Celeste slowly began to awaken. She couldn’t quite fully wake up yet, but she could feel a massive wave of comfort surrounding her. Everything felt far more lightweight and comfortable, as if a dozen weights were lifted off her. She eventually took hold, waking up in a cold sweat. She looked down and saw that someone slipped her into borderline childish sleepwear and tucked her into an extravagant, luxurious bed. Before she could think about it any further, the lavish door in front of her swung upon, revealing a now smiling Sonia.

“I’m so glad you’re awake! I was truly concerned after you suddenly collapsed... Do you feel ok?” Feel ok? She felt rather patronized. However, her perspective changed a bit once she took in more of her surroundings. A “Y-yes, I am very much fine.” It seemed patronizing, and realistically it was treating a guest with respect, but she liked to see it as being treated as royalty. Of course, she has people hover over her, worrying about her safety. She was worth so much; she deserved this sort of treatment.

She decided to rest in the luxurious bed Sonia generously gave her access to for just a while longer, before getting up and getting her proper attire back on. While she looked about as confident as always on the outside, on the inside she struggled holding back her real feelings. This was the absolute dream. She was actually living in a castle! Granted, not *hers*, but that could change if she played her cards right. Sonia grabbed Celeste’s hand, smiling. “Come on, there’s so much more to this castle!”

Sonia and Celeste’s first stop were in a strangely old-looking room that felt like it hadn’t been touched in years. It was set up like a mini museum, with family pictures posted everywhere.   
“This is a treasure trove of family memorabilia. Over here are all surviving pictures of some Nevermind family makangoes. First is...” 

The sound of Sonia’s voice began to trail off. Celeste tried to pay attention, of course. She figured that it would be rude to not listen thoughtfully about Sonia’s culture, but her attention became fine-tuned to Sonia herself. She was so foolish, but yet… endearing. Her radiant smile pierced the cynical darkness of Celeste’s heart somehow. She snapped back into consciousness, trying to get her clearly befuddled mind back on track. “See, the name Nevermind comes from…” Dammit, Celeste thought. She can’t focus on the task at hand. Soon enough, Sonia’s narration ended, with them heading elsewhere in the castle.

Together they waltzed into what looked like a... Tea room? A pristine table, adorned with purple and gold fabric, holding cups and tea that was already prepared. They sat down, with surprisingly comfortable chairs that felt like a small throne and poured themselves a cup of tea.  
The tea tasted wonderful, albeit quite a bit different from the tea she was used to. Celeste could tell that it was very well made, almost on par with Kirumi’s superb work. However, it did have this bitter undertone that was nothing like what she’s had.

“I think you’ve noticed that we make tea a bit differently in my home country. My father’s always had it like this, and it quickly became the norm for the whole kingdom…”

Celeste didn’t know whether to continue the small talk or squash it in one fell swoop. She wanted to get whatever grand public event Sonia could have planned over with, but on the other hand…  
She really didn’t want to quit talking with Sonia.  
Celeste didn’t quite understand her feelings. This girl was so foolish, so dim. But how has she captured her attention so? No one, absolutely no one, should capture her heart. Even so, she felt unfamiliar, warm emotions for Sonia.

Lost in thought, she sat there, tea growing staler by the moment. “Celeste, is something wrong? Your usual confidence seems to have vanished without a trace.”  
Sonia had checkmated Celeste, possibly without even knowing it. Any sort of her usual facade was shattered, her heart pulling her in multiple directions. She couldn’t maintain her unstoppable, elegant persona when it was most important: In front of a princess, the very gateway to her dream.

“I-I do not th-think I feel well. May I just take it easy today? Considering you seemed to want to show me to your denizens...” Celeste muttered, accent shaking…

Sonia pondered to herself, checking for any signs of illness. “That is fine. It’s clear that you aren’t prepared for such a big event right now. However… Perhaps this won’t be the only time you’ll be able to be with my citizens.” Sonia was clearly smirking at this point, confusing Celeste in the process.

“What are you implying?”

“I am not as dimwitted as you may think, Celeste. After all, I am a princess, and a princess takes care of anyone she can. From the moment you applied for this visit, I could see what you were aiming for. You merely wished to partake in some wish fulfillment, and I will commit to that!”

Celeste was confounded by how easily Sonia figured her out. Did she make her dream of a castle that obvious? Even so… she saw that Sonia was willing to hold out her hand and let her live her dream temporarily, as a friend. But... a part of her, deep inside her jaded, cynical heart wanted more than that!

“... I want to be with you.” She fell to her knees, fighting back tears. “ I-I don’t know how, but I’m left to admitting my defeat, as well as my love to you…” Celeste quivered, accent completely shaken. “I don’t know what it is about you, but there is no one in this world quite like you! And I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with you!”

Sonia stood in place, shocked. She appreciated Celeste a fair amount already, but this is really a possibility. She fought against her face blushing in a desperate losing battle. “I have never dated anyone, but you would be a wise choice, Miss Celestia Ludenberg.” She said, kneeling down to support Celeste.

Soon after, Celeste was wrapped in Sonia’s warm embrace. “Now, you could present yourself to my-err, my apologies... OUR citizens whenever you please! Will you join me in unshaking love, Princess Ludenberg?”

Celeste’s cool was shattered to pieces, crying in her new girlfriend’s arms.  
“I’ll… I will stand by you until I no longer can…Let’s make Novoselic the best kingdom it can be…”


End file.
